1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to three-point hitches and more specifically it relates to an adjustable three-point hitch for allowing a user to hydraulically manipulate the rotational position of an implement with respect to a longitudinal axis of the tractor without having to leave the comfort of a tractor cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional three-point hitches have been in use for years on tractors and other vehicles. Three-point hitches are removably engageable to various types of implements such as plows, seeders, hay bale movers and various other implements. The only way to manipulate the rotational position of the implement attached to a conventional three-point hitch is to manually adjust the position of the pair of lift arms with respect to one another. This is inconvenient for a user to terminate working and spend valuable time adjusting the pair of lift arms to the desired rotational position. To make things worse, the user typically has to adjust the position of the lift arms many times in the field to compensate for constantly varying field and tractor conditions.
One solution is to have two separate hydraulic cylinders attached to the pair of lift arms that are independently controlled to hydraulically manipulate the position of the lift arms. However, hydraulic cylinders will eventually lose their position because of hydraulic oil seepage around the seals, therefore, the two hydraulic cylinder solution is not feasible for long-term usage.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a user to hydraulically manipulate the rotational position of an implement with respect to a longitudinal axis of the tractor. Conventional three-point hitches require the user to manually adjust the position of the lift arms for controlling the rotational position of the implement attached to the three-point hitch that is time consuming and undesirable.
In these respects, the adjustable three-point hitch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to hydraulically manipulate the rotational position of an implement with respect to a longitudinal axis of the tractor.